


Birthday Wishes 5/7: Take What's Yours

by deansdirtybb



Series: Birthday Wishes [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild S&M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansdirtybb/pseuds/deansdirtybb





	Birthday Wishes 5/7: Take What's Yours

  
  
** Birthday Wishes: Take What’s Yours **

  
Sam knew Dean.  He knew even though this was exactly what Sam had asked for Dean to do, his brother couldn’t help the guilt that seemed ingrained in his personality.  However, he could also feel Dean’s hard cock under him proving his brother had enjoyed himself and he knew this could easily be turned back in the direction he wanted.  

He turned in Dean’s lap, bringing one leg around so that he was straddling his brother.  Sam pressed his lips to Dean’s, working his brother’s full lips open, sucking Dean’s tongue into his mouth.  Dean moaned into the kiss, hands coming up to grip in Sam’s long hair.  Sam grinned to himself as he broke the kiss and leaned in close to Dean’s ear.  

“You’ve painted my face with your cum,” Sam whispered, “You’ve fucked my mouth, left it used and swollen like a filthy slut.  And you’ve spanked my ass cherry red until you made me come in your lap.”  Sam bent to lick a stripe up Dean’s neck ending in a nip to his brother’s ear lobe.  “Now, I want you to use my ass like a dirty little whore.  Hold me down and fuck me.  Make me yours, Dean, make me take it, make me beg.”

Dean growled and flipped Sam onto his back on the bed.  He pinned Sam’s hands above his head and bit into his neck, sinking his teeth deep into the flesh until it was sure to leave a dark ring in his brother’s smooth, tan skin.  Sam moaned and struggled against his brother’s hold, loving that Dean’s grip didn’t give an inch.  

Dean’s full lips stretched in a dirty grin, “Struggle all you want, you’re mine now, Sammy,” he rasped against Sam’s ear. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard and deep you’ll feel me for days, little brother,” he promised, echoing Sam’s words from the bookstore.  “Leave these here,” he ordered, pressing Sam’s hands around the headboard above him. 

_ “No more prep than that finger, use my cum to lube your big fat dick, then pin me down and drive into me.”  _ Sam’s words replayed in Dean’s head. A bit of pain he was willing to give, but he just couldn’t risk doing actual damage to Sam.  He pushed two fingers into Sam’s mouth. “Suck,” he commanded, “and get ‘em nice and wet for me, baby boy.”

Sam worked his tongue around Dean’s fingers, letting his saliva coat over the calloused skin.  He knew what Dean was up to, but also knew better than to push his brother over this small detail.  Dean withdrew his fingers, letting a string of spit stretch from Sam’s mouth.  He put his fingers against Sam’s hole and watched his little brother’s face as he pushed them in.  

There was a split second of tension, but then Sam pushed into the fingers, welcoming the burn.  He moaned and his hips worked in circles, looking for more.  Dean moved his fingers in and out of his brother, scissoring them a few times, but could tell from the way Sam’s body was responding that he was ready.  It was clear little brother really did want the stretch and burn of Dean’s cock without further prep.  

Dean sat back on his heels between Sam’s long legs; he caught his brother’s eye before leaning over the edge of the bed and picking up the t-shirt.  Sam watched, completely captivated as Dean scooped the pool of Sam’s cum into his hand.  Dean wrapped his clean hand around Sam’s thigh and watched his brother’s eyes as he spread Sam’s cum on his hard cock.

It was hotter than Dean had anticipated; the feeling of Sam’s cum on his dick was nearly enough to send him over the edge.  He drew in a sharp breath and finished slicking his cock.  Dean put a hand behind one of Sam’s knees and pushed it up and back; he used his other hand to position his dick at Sam’s hole, then pushed in until the head disappeared into his brother.  Dean drew Sam’s other knee back, leaving his little brother spread wide.  “Mine,” he growled as he thrust fully into Sam’s tight ass.

“Oh, fuck!” Sam cried out.  His head fell back and his back arched off the mattress, but his hands remained exactly as Dean had positioned them.  “Fuck, Dean, nnnng, Goddam!”  He was split wide on his brother’s thick cock, driven so deep he swore he could taste it.  His ass was stretched and burning; he could feel every bit of his brother with each sensitized nerve ending.  And he wanted more.

Dean gripped the backs of Sam’s knees hard as he pulled back, leaving just the head in, then drove back into his brother fast, hard and deep.  Sam whimpered beneath him, eyes rolling back as his knuckles went white with his tight grip on the head board. “Oh, fuck, Dean.  More!” Dean pulled out and drove in slow and hard a few more times, and soon Sam was writhing beneath him, moaning and swearing.  “Faster, Dean.  God.  Fuck me!  Fuck baby brother’s tight ass.”

Dean did not let up, he began snapping his hips, balls slapping against Sam with every thrust.  He grunted with the effort of giving and Sam grunted with the force of receiving.  Sweat beaded and rolled down his spine as he drilled relentlessly into his brother’s tight hole.  His hands tightened around Sam’s knees, fingers pressing into the flesh so hard he knew there would be 10 round bruises on his brother’s skin in the morning. 

He lost himself in the push and drag of flesh and velvet, the hot press of Sam’s channel around him.  When a whole new string of filth began pouring from his baby brother’s mouth below him, he knew his orgasm would not be held off for much longer.

“Oh, God, Dean, feels so good.  Fuck.  Your dick, so big, god you’re so deep. Fuck, yes!  Fuck me, Dean.  Fuck this ass, it’s all yours, big brother.  Oh, _Yyesss_!  I’m yours, your dirty slut, De.  Oh God, fuck! Fuck! Oh fucking, god, yes, Fuck!”  Sam’s tirade devolved into groans and grunts and half-curses as Dean slammed into him so hard the bed was banging into the wall.

“That’s right, Sammy,” Dean ground out, “It is my ass.  My dirty, filthy, little whore.  You slut, you’d do anything for me, wouldn’t you, baby boy?”

“Oh, yes, Dean, yes!  Anything, anything you want!”

“Then tell me who owns you, Sammy.”  

“You, De.  I belong to you. All yours.  You own me, Dean!”

Those words and Sam’s tight heat clamped around him, slicked only by Sam’s cum and spit sent Dean over the edge.  His hips stuttered as he came, long and hot, shooting deep inside his little brother.

Dean collapsed on his brother’s broad chest.  He felt strong arms envelop him as his breaths came in gasps and gulps.  He turned his head and placed a kiss to the tattoo over Sam’s heart.  Dean was close to falling unconscious with exhaustion, but he leaned up long enough to gently pull out of Sam and rolled to the side, bringing Sam with him.  Sam curled on his chest taking his turn to place a kiss to Dean’s tattoo.  He snuffled happily before closing his eyes.   
  
[Pt 6 One More Wish](http://deansdirtybb.livejournal.com/7165.html)  



End file.
